The Next Twilight Saga
by Ramen-King-9000
Summary: A new enemy. Another keyblade wielder. A new quest in general. See Sora, Kairi, Riku, The King, and my OC kick ass and take names. Rated M for explicit language and suggestive themes.


**The Next Twilight Saga**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Quest**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the characters from kingdom hearts 1 & 2. On the other hand I do own Seth, hes mine, not yours, mine, no stealing!!

P.S. I also own Riku...

A Mysterious figure stood on the edge of a cliff looking down at the ocean. He was tall and led a long shadow across the sea, you couldnt see his face due to the fact that he had a long black cloak on that covered his face entirely.

He turned around and walked away leaving the site, knowing he would return someday...

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were hanging out on the island like they usually do. Sora was laying on the beach, Kairi was sitting next to him on his left side,  
and Riku was laying next to Kairi with his eyes closed.

"So the world is safe once again" Sora said.

"Yup" Kairi said.

"Mm hmm" Riku responded in his nonchalant tone of voice.

"And we get a long well deserved vacation after 3 years of clearing out heartless right?" Sora asked.

"Yup" Kairi gave the same response.

"Mm hmm" Riku answered again.

"Good" Sora said.

Just as the three friends were enjoying their time together while the ocean gently coressed the shores a large black vortex appeared behind them.

"What the hell?!" Sora yelled looking at the rip in the sky.

"What is- Holy shit whats that?!" Riku asked.

"If I knew would I be screaming?!" Sora answered.

"Its portal" Kairi said.

"How do you know??" Sora asked her.

"Shes right" Riku said.

"But how do you know?!! You all know im slow!! Tell me!!" Sora whined.

"Shut up!!" Riku and Kairi said at the same time.

Sora turned around, crossed his arms, and pouted. A black figure came out of the portal and fell to the ground and seemed to be hurt. Kairi and Riku ran over to the mysterious man and turned him over.

"Hey are you ok" Kairi asked as she put his head in her lap and the portal disappeared.

He coughed up a little blood when he tried to speak. He pulled down his hood revealing his face. He was a tan color, his face was silky smooth except for the scar over his right eye, he had black hair in a ponytail that reached to his shoulders. With every ounce of his being he muttered a word.

"Water..." He said.

Riku ran and got a cup and filled it with water from the waterfall.

"Here you go" Riku said as he held the mans chin and poured the water down his mouth, some of it slipping from the sides of his mouth.

He regained some strength and took the cup and drank the rest himself. He wiped his mouth and let out a small sigh from the cool refreshing drink.

"Thank you so kindly" The man said.

"No problem" Kairi said.

"Anytime" Riku said.

"Can you tell us your name?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yes im sorry. My name is Seth, Seth Rain" He answered.

"Seth where did you come from?" Riku in a now stern voice.

"Riku why are you so rude he just got here and he's badly hurt!" Kairi yelled.

"No its ok, but before we continue do you know where a boy named Sora is? I have a letter from the king about something terrible that has happened." Seth told him.

"He's the one moping over there" Riku pointed to Sora who still sat with his arms crossed.

"Sora I have a letter for you from the king" Seth started.

Sora seemed slightly interested because he jerked his head slightly but still faced the other way.

"He wants you to come to the palace right away its urgent" Seth tries to explain the situation to him.

"How urgent?" Sora asked.

"I dont know. He said everything is explained in this note." Seth said pulling out a note with the king's seal on it, it looked unopen and in perfect condition.

Sora got up and took the letter he opened it and read it aloud:

_Dear Sora,_

_We are having difficulty at the palace a new force has awakened and seems to be very dangerous and very strong. We dont know what they are capable of so far only that they call themselves, Eternas. They say they require 5 keyblade masters for their master plan or they will destroy the palace and everyone inside it. I know what your thinking, Me, you, Riku, and Kairi are only 4 but Seth is also a keyblade master. If you can come to the palace A.S.A.P._

_Sincerly,  
The King._

"So your a keyblade master too?" Riku asked.

"Well not really a master but I can wield a keyblade." Seth explained.

"Can you show us?" Sora asked.

"Well I would love to but I cant, see my keyblade doesnt just come out when I want it to. It comes out when im in danger." Seth explained.

"I see just like me when I got the keyblade!" Sora said.

"Not me" Riku said.

"Me either" Kairi said.

"Well now thats wierd." Sora said. "Maybe only the strong wielders have to take time to hone their skills before they can truly master it"

"Maybe" Seth said.

"So we're weak?!" Riku yelled.

"No, just we're stronger." Sora said.

"But I beat you in everything..." Riku said.

"No you dont remember when the heartless first appeared I kicked your ass so shut your fucking mouth!!" Sora yelled.

"Hello people. We have to move.. I didnt come here alone unfortunately.." Seth said.

"Who followed you?" Riku asked.

"The Eternas" Seth said.

"Cool we finally get to see them!!!" Sora yelled out.

"No thats not cool!!" Seth yelled back.

"How so?" Sora asked.

"Beacause they are ruthless, and scary none the less. Their powers are- its unbelievable. Please we have to leave now before they find a way to get here"  
Seth finished explaining.

"Ok then, Riku, Kairi you guys up for another adventure?" Sora asked.

"You got it!" Kairi said.

"All the time!" Riku said.

"Very well then" Seth said as he waved his hand a another vortex appeared in front of him. "Step through"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stepped through the portal ready for another adventure.  
Seth stepped inside too after he checked the surrounding areas to see if he was being watched or followed.

**(A/N)**  
Ok my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I think its pretty good but you tell me exactly what you think please. R&R.


End file.
